Discovering Earth
by maroonflame99
Summary: When the Jedi discover Earth, they send Ahsoka, Anakin, Barriss Offee, and Padm'e to research more about this new planet.
1. Discovered

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. :)

"I don't see why Master Kenobi and Master Yoda needed to see us, Master." said Ahsoka.

"I don't know why, either, Snips. But we must follow orders." replied Anakin.

"Pssh.. like you ever do that." murmered Ahsoka to herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The two Jedi walked into the council room, to see Luminara Unduli, and her padawan Barriss Offee, Master Obi Wan Kenobi, and Master Yoda standing next to a 4 machines.

"Uh... Master-" whispered Ahsoka quietly to her Master.

"Don't ask, cause I don't know." he replied. 

"Anakin, Ahsoka, it is good to see you. We are waiting on Padm'e to come." said Obi Wan. 

"Padm'e? Why is Padm'e coming?" asked Anakin. "This is a JEDI mission."

"Yes, but we needed one more person to come on the mission, and all other available Jedi were, erm, unavailable." said Obi Wan. 

"By the way, what exactly IS this mission going to be about?" asked Ahsoka.

"Tell you, when arrive, Senator Amidal'a does." said Yoda.

Suddenly, Padm'e burst into the room in her white battle jumpsuit. "Sorry I'm late." she said. 

"That's alright, Senator." said Obi Wan. He nodded toward Yoda to begin the breifing. Yoda nodded back.

"Discovered new galaxy, we have. Many planets, this galaxy has. Milky Way, it is called. One highly inhabited planet in The Milky Way, there is. Earth, it is called. Go there, you further, you will."

"GO THERE?" shouted Anakin and Ahsoka simultaneously. Luminara and Barriss stared at the two, surprised. The two would never dream of yelling out like that during such a serious briefing. But, Ahsoka and Anakin would.

"Yes. But, there is more. Earth is only inhabited by humans, so you will each go under disguise in human form." said Obi Wan.

"What about Padm'e and I? We're already human." Anakin pointed out.

"Yes, but, a man from our galaxy went down to Earth and made movies about our , everyone would know who you were. But the Earthlings don't think the movies are real." said Obi Wan.


	2. Take Off

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. J

Ahsoka, Anakin, Padm'e, Barriss, and Luminara all stared at Obi Wan in awe.

"Who is this man?" asked Ahsoka.

"His name is George Lucas, and he used to be at a high rank in the Republic, until one day he disappeared. We tracked him down, and found that he had traveled out of our galaxy, and across the universe. Just now, our scientists discovered the Milky Way, and Earth. We've researched Earth, and now know very much about it. We will let you all research all about it so that when you go down there, you'll be like a native." said Obi Wan.

"Ok… anything else?" asked Padm'e.

"Yes. You will each go down to Earth in different places. You won't be able to see what the other's human forms look like, only what yours looks like." explained Obi Wan. "Oh, and you have until 11:00 tomorrow morning to finish reading our research, so… get reading!" Obi Wan handed a big fat book to everyone except for Luminara.

"Master, what about your book?" asked Barriss, looking concerned.

"I'm not going on the mission. Only you, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Padm'e will be going. I have a different mission on Utapau." said Luminara.

"Yes, Master." said Barriss calmly.

Anakin sighed, looking at the difference in the two padawan's. _Is it my teaching? _he thought. _Nah…_

"Ok, Snips. Let's get learnin' said Anakin to his padawan as they walked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahsoka sighed as she read the last chapter of her research in her quarters. Moonlight shone through the blinds covering her window. She glanced at her clock. It read 1 am. She sat down at her desk with her book in her hands.

"Ugh, just one more page. Just one… more page…" said Ahsoka to herself, as she read the last word of the book, and then her head immediately hit her book, and she slept at her desk the rest of the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anakin walked into the Council Room with his padawan, seeing the same four machines.

"Welcome, everyone." said Obi Wan. "But… before you get into the machines… say your goodbyes. You won't be seeing each other for 2 years."

"What?" said everyone quietly, sounding shocked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday." apologized Obi Wan.

Ahsoka turned her head towards the floor in the silence of the shocked room, as she felt a warm tear run down her cheek. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and turned to see her Master staring down at her with teary eyes, and a small smile. He wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Don't worry, Snips. We will always be with each other, no matter what form." Anakin said to his padawan, still smiling. She smiled back.

"I know." she said. "Goodbye, Master." said Ahsoka.

"Goodbye, Snips." said Anakin. The two stared at each other, then hugged. Anakin and Ahsoka both cried silently.

Meanwhile, Luminara and Barriss were saying their goodbyes as well.

"It is time to go." said Obi Wan.

Everyone made their way to the machines. Each one was silver, and had a door in the front. It would shoot out into space, on auto pilot, and eventually land on Earth. All of the doors opened, and each Jedi, (and Senator) stepped inside. The doors of each pod shut with a wheeze. Then , a green gas filled each pod, turning them into human form.

Ahsoka screamed. "WHAT THE HECK? GET- ME- OUT OF HERE!" yelled Ahsoka. Anakin chuckled next door. Ahsoka's montrals began to shrink, and her skin lightened. Her clothes transformed into Earthling clothes. She gasped, as her montrals became black hair. The gas stopped flowing into the pod, and she took a hesitant look into the steel interior of the small ship. She saw a teenage girl with long, curly black hair wearing a lime green tank top, denim shorts, and black converse. She gently brushed back a black bang from her forehead, gazing at her eyes. "At least I still have my blue eyes." she whispered. She gasped. "And my voice…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anakin coughed and wheezed, as his brown hair turned into curly blond hair. He had a square jaw, and was wearing a gray t-shirt, denim jeans, and white tennis shoes. "I'm hot! Yes-" said Anakin, but his gasp cut him off. His jaw dropped. "I have an AUSTRALIAN ACCENT…at least that's what the book said…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Barriss gasped as she saw a figure wearing a short pink sundress and silver flats. She had pale skin, long jet black hair, and brown squinting eyes. "I must be Chinese! But I have a British accent… ah! Yes! I must've been born in England, but my ancestors were Chinese! Of course, it all makes sense! I love being prepared."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Padm'e screamed in terror as the gas sprayed her. "IT'S MESSING UP MY HAIR!" she screamed. Her long brown hair grew even longer and became blond. She had bright green eyes, and was wearing a tight pink mini dress. "I-I-I… I LOVE IT!" squealed Padm'e.

Outside, Obi Wan was assigning a name to everyone. He told everyone secretly. He stopped at the first pod.

"Anakin, you name will be Alex Loving." he whispered.

"Okay, Master." replied Anakin.

Obi Wan walked on to the next pod.

"Ahsoka, your name will be Jeanie Bry." said Obi Wan in a whisper.

"Roger that, Master Kenobi." replied Ahsoka.

Obi Wan walked to the next pod.

"Barriss, your name will be Cho Ming." he whispered.

"Yes, Master Kenobi." said Barriss, with her same British accent.

Obi Wan made it to the last pod.

"Senator, your name will be Ella Everton." said Obi Wan.

"Thank you, Master Jedi." replied Padm'e.

Obi Wan walked back to the doors and faced all of the pods.

"May the Force… be with you all." he said.

And then the pods took off.


	3. Down to Earth

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. ****J**

**The four pods took off in different directions. There were four holes in the Council Room ceiling, now. **

"**Think of that, I did not." Yoda had said after the pods had taken off. Each one was headed towards a different destination, and future.**

"**Well, suppose I won't see you, galaxy, until these horribly long two years are over. If only that day when this mission will end would come sooner, so that I could see my Master again. It feels as though I miss him already…" said Ahsoka to herself, as she watched the planets go by through the small circular window in her pod. She rested her head on her hand.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A week had passed, and Ahsoka was passing by the planet of Mars. She saw Earth up ahead. The lush blue and green planet reminded her of peace, and serenity. The silence and loneliness of the trip had made her depressed, and had given her too much time to think. But the beautiful planet peacefully hovering around in empty space filled her with a feeling of calmness. Then a sudden jolt awoke her from her gaze. "What" she started, but something was hooked to her pod as she fell to Earth. "Ugh, it must be an asteroid" whined Ahsoka. **

**Meanwhile, in Padm'e's pod, she was confused as well. "Goodness, I was hoping the The Milky Way wouldn't have asteroids! I must have gotten connected to one. That was probably the jolt I felt." she said out loud. Then, the "asteroid" and her pod bounced off each other, but still headed towards the same city.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**The impact of the landing was harsh, and made Ahsoka hit her head on the side of the inside of the pod. The door of her pod opened, and she emerged into the sunlight. She found herself in a lush backyard, in a Victorian neighborhood. She saw the back porch of a yellow house with two stories, and white shutters over the windows.**

**The screen door opened, and a lady that looked about in her 50's stepped out. She had shoulder length blond hair, and was wearing a red sweater, denim capris, white flats, and a yellow apron printed with little cupcakes. It was splattered with flour. She stared in disbelief as Ahsoka, or Jeanie, came out of the pod.**

"**Why-it's just the Superman!" she stuttered. Then she let out an ear shattering scream. Ahsoka's eyes got wide and she froze. The lady ran inside, still screaming.**

"**I-uh.." stuttered Ahsoka. Ahsoka ran up through the yard and into the home.**

**She stopped when she ran into the home, for she needed to take in what she was seeing. It was a small room, with a kitchen that was in the process of making something, a small table with two mismatched chairs, and in the other half of the room was a small purple cheetah print loveseat and a television on a plastic end table. The room was painted various colors; apparently she had never decided on a paint color. The front door had a stained glass mermaid in the window, and was scratched and worn. There was a staircase in one side of the room Ahsoka smiled. This was what her home would look like if she wasn't a Jedi. She hears slow foot steps creaking down the staircase.**

"**Hello? Who are you?" said a shaky voice. The same lady that had shrieked in the yard at Ahsoka appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Who are you?" she said again.**

"**Well, you can call me Jeanie" said Ahsoka.**

"**Oh,…well, Jeanie, what are you doing here?" asked the lady.**

"**I…can I trust you?" asked Ahsoka, nervously.**

"**I suppose" answered the lady. Ahsoka glanced at pictures on the walls-pictures of family and friends and of children. For some reason, Ahsoka knew she could be trusted.**

"**You might want to sit down, er…" said Ahsoka.**

"**Lola" said the woman.**

"**OK, well then, Lola, take a seat" said Ahsoka.**

**Lola brushed off one of the chairs in the dining area, and sat down. She motioned for Ahsoka to take the seat across from her. Ahsoka brushed off her seat, since it was covered with flour and dust, and sat down.**

"**Ok, Lola, this is hard to explain…but.." began Ahsoka. Ahsoka then explained who she really was and where she was from.**

**Lola stared at Ahsoka, her mouth was agape. "J-Jeanie, I don't know what to say. But, I do know that you are telling the truth. George Lucas always did seem a bit odd" Lola laughed, and it stuck Ahsoka's heart. It rant through her veins, and hovered in her mind. It sounded like a river churning over rocks, and birds chirping, and…**

"**Jeanie? Hello? Or should I call you Ahsoka?" asked Lola.**

"**Oh! Sorry, Lola. You can call me whatever you like" said Ahsoka, smiling.**

"**Wonderful news! Now, where will you be staying for these two years?" asked Lola, standing up and wiping her hands on her apron.**

"**I…I don't know" said Ahsoka, suddenly realizing something Obi Wan and Yoda never mentioned.**

"**Well, you'll stay here then. Follow me" Lola said.**

**Ahsoka nodded, and followed Lola up the stairs. The upstairs was cluttered with odd furniture; tables, chairs, instruments, easels, and more. It was only a circular room with three doors going off of it. Lola opened the door farthest to the left doors and they both walked into a musty room, with white walls. The same old wooden floor that was throughout the whole house was in this room as well. There was only a twin bed with a white sky blue quilt and a white pillow. There was one window in the room, with white curtains. There was a dresser that was wooden and painted white, but it was chipping.**

"**I haven't been in here in ages" said Lola.**

"**Why not? It's so…cozy" said Ahsoka quietly, and smiling.**

"**Well, thank you, dear, but this used to be my daughter's room. I've kept it the same way ever since she moved out" said Lola.**

"**You had a daughter?" said Ahsoka. It was just then that Ahsoka noticed a China doll lying against the side of the dresser.**

"**Yes, she moved to Manhattan about 10 years ago. Haven't seen her since. She never calls. She got made at me before she moved. She was always so sensitive. All I had said was that her prom dress didn't fit her very well. She took it that I thought she was fat! Can you believe that? But, that was the last I've seen of her since then. But, oh well, it's all in the past now! I just keep up on my bakery." explained Lola.**

"**Oh" said Ahsoka. She sat down on the bed.**

"**Well…I'll get started on supper!" said Lola, as she began to walk out and close the door.**

"**Ok, oh and Lola" said Ahsoka.**

"**Yes, Jeanie-er-Ahsoka" said Lola, smiling.**

"**Where am I?" asked Ahsoka.**

**Lola laughed, "Marion, Marion, Ohio" she said. "And tomorrow we are going on a shopping spree."**

"**Ok!" said Ahsoka. Lola closed the door. Ahsoka got up from the bed, and walked over to the window. She lifted it up to open it. The evening breeze blew her new black hair against her face. She smiled. And watched the horizon. She finally felt safe, and at home. The only thing missing was her best friend…"Master…" said Ahsoka, her voice trailing off. She saw her Master's face in the clouds, and the wind blew it away.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Anakin watched as the door of his pod opened up to a blue sky, with no clouds in sight and one giant, blazing sun. He got up, and found himself in front of a shanty on the beach. Surfboards lined the porch, and a man was asleep in a lawn chair on the porch as well. **

"**Um…ello?" said Anakin.**

**The man grunted, and awoke from his sleep.**

"**Ello, mate! What ya' be doin in my lawn?" yelled the man, smiling brightly.**

"**I, well, I don't really know sir!" yelled Anakin back, scratching head.**

"**Well, come on lad! Come on up here!" said the man.**

**Anakin made his way up the creaky porch steps and up to the man.**

"**What's your name son?" said the man.**

**Anakin noticed that up close, the man looked very much like his new human form. Curly, blond hair, square jaw, except for this clothes. The man was wearing surfing shorts and no shirt. He looked like he was about 34, and he had a bit of grizzle on his chin. He sat up.**

"**Well?" asked the man. **

"**Ana- Alex. Alex is my name." said Anakin, smiling nervously. **

"**Well, nice ter' meet ya' Alex. Call me Owen." said the man. He held out a hand to Anakin.. Anakin shook it.**

**Owen got up from his chair, and opened the door. Anakin followed him in. Their was two lawn chairs, in the small front room, and a radio. There was a small kitchen, with a box of pizza sitting on the counter. Down the hallway, Anakin could see a small bedroom at the end of the hallway with the door ajar. All Anakin could see in there was a cot, with crocheted blanket hanging off the edge of it.**

"**It ain't much, Alex. But it'll do until I move." said Owen.**

"**Move? To where?" asked Anakin.**

"**America, son!" said Owen.**

"**Wait, do you mean we're not in America?" asked Anakin.**

"**Well, of course not, mate! You're in Australia!" cried Owen, laughing.**

"**May I tell you something, Owen?" asked Anakin.**

"**Course, Alex!" said Owen.**

**Anakin explained everything about himself. Owen just smiled when he finished.**

"**Ta' tell ya' the truth, I always loved Star Wars. It's amazing' at' meet ya', Anakin" he said, shaking his hand for the second time Anakin smiled.**

"**Stay here, won't ya' mate?" asked Owen.**

"**Well, I suppose I could…" said Anakin.**

"**GREAT!" cried Owen.**

**He walked down the hall, and Anakin followed. Owen's room was at the end of the hallway that extended off of the main room. Anakin watched two other room pass by, one with a couple oof books and a pillow in it on the floor, and nothing in the other. Then, there was the two rooms across from each other closest to Owen's room. One was a small bathroom, the other one was a single cot and another crocheted blanket folded sloppily on the cot.**

"**That's your room until we move" said Owen, smiling proudly at the sad room.**

"**Thank you, Owen" said Anakin.**

**Owen nodded and smiled, and walked out of the room. Anakin sat down on the cot. He got up, and walked over to the window. The sun hurt his eyes, but he looked out anyways. He thought about everything that had happened. The waves washed up onto the shore… back and forth…. back and forth …. It all reminded him of Ahsoka. And Padm'e. And Obi Wan. He remembered his real home. His mother. But Owen was kind, and Anakin knew he would stay with him for these two years. These long two years.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Padm'e watched her pod's door open, and she saw a beautiful pink sky as the sun set. She stepped out of her pod. She found herself on a beautiful plantation, with sprawling gardens and fountains. Willow trees speckled the lawn, their long beautiful sage green leaves reminding her of the fountains that seemed to be everywhere on this lovely plantation- and then she saw the mansion. Glass French doors were everywhere, leading to balconies. The home was all white, with white columns surrounding the front porch. The front doors opened, to reveal an elegant looking woman and a man, the man wearing a tuxedo and the woman in a long pink dress with a diamond necklace. Her hair was dark brown and cropped, and the man's hair was black and gelled. The two ran up to her.**

"**Darling girl! You poor thing! I must ask, though. Who are you?" the woman asked.**

"**Ella Everton." said Padm'e.**

"**Ella, please, come in!" said the man, gesturing towards the house. Padm'e nodded.**

**Padm'e followed the couple inside the mansion, up the stone pathway. She found herself in the fanciest house she had ever seen. It had a huge living room, with many more rooms, as well. She sat down on one of the luxurious couches.**

"**So, tell us. Are you some kind of superhero? I have seen Superman many times. This same srot of thing happened!" cried the woman. **

"**No. I am a Senator." said Padm'e, as if it were obvious, and that the husband and wife were stupid.**

**The man laughed. "Please, explain my darling. So, Padm'e explained everything to the couple.**

"**Oh, my dear girl! You must have endured so much pain, and misery! We believe what you have told us. Please, stay here with us!" begged the woman.**

"**Well, I must know what you're names are, first!" cried Padm'e.**

"**Of course! Such an intelligent, girl, don't you think, dear?" said the woman to her husband.**

"**Yes! Yes, very intelligent! In fact she may be far more intelligent than… than Albert Einstein!" he said.**

"**Or a crossing guard! Remember that crossing guard, Kelly? The one with the Pomeranian-" began the woman.**

"**Your names?" Padm'e said again, sounding rather irritated.**

"**Oh! Yes, sorry. I'm Elizabeth. This is my husband, Ronald." said the woman. Ronald nodded, smiling.**

"**Well, Elizabeth and Ronald, I would love to stay here! At least for these two years." cried Padm'e joyfully.**

"**Wonderful!" said Elizabeth. "Beatrice! Come show Ella to her room.!"**

**A cheery, plump woman ran into the room, and guided Padm'e up the giant staircase. She led Padm'e into a huge room, with a fluffy bed, and a rather large closet. Padm'e gasped at the sight of it. **

"**Thank you, Beatrice." she said to the maid. Beatrice left, and Padm'e fell onto the bed. She then remembered a question she had for Elizabeth and Ronald.**

"**ELIZABETH! RONALD! COME UP HERE!" yelled Padm'e to the downstairs. Elizabeth and Ronald ran up, smiling.**

"**What is it, dear child?" asked Elizabeth, cupping Padm'e's face in her hands.**

"**Where am I?" asked Padm'e.**

"**Marion, Ohio." said Ronald, smiling down at her with a newspaper tucked under his arm.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Barriss opened up her pod, to see herself on a lush green lawn. She got out of the pod, and looked up. She saw a gigantic mansion and a sign that read, "**_**Hilary Academy: A Boarding School for Gifted Girls."**_** Barriss walked up to the front door, and knocked. The dreary day made her shiver, especially as light rain began to fall from the gray sky.**

**The the door opened. A kind looking woman in a gray pants suit smiled down at her. "Hello there, come in" she said.**

**Barriss followed the woman into the school. It smelled of old books and coffee, and Barriss smiled as she sniffed in deeply. Barriss hugged herself, and took a seat in one of the chairs offered to her by the woman.**

"**I am Mrs. Conahan. But please, call me Charlotte" said the woman.**

"**Yes, Mrs. Cona-I mean Charlotte" said Barriss smiling, "I'm Cho. Cho Ming" said the woman.**

**Well, Cho, what brings you here?" asked Charlotte. Barriss shirted uneasily in her chair. She felt she could trust Charlotte. She then explained everything to her. Charlotte smiled.**

"**We'll have you tested, darling. If you pass the test, you can stay here at Hilary's Academy. If you don't…you may live with me" said Charlotte.**

"**Tes, Charlotte. Thank you" said Barriss.**

"**Of course, dear!" said Charlotte, as she got up and left. Barriss waited for someone to come and take her back to be tested. She glanced out of the lobby window and saw a sign for a coffee shop. It read, **_**"Britain's Best Coffee."**_

"**Britain…" she whispered to herself. She then took the hand of the woman who took her back to be tested.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"**You've passed, Cho!" cried Charlotte in her apartment with Barriss.**

"**I passed?" said Barriss, surprised.**

"**You did so well on the test that we are rewarding you with letting you be our foreign exchange student this year! In fact, we are letting you go for two years!" said Charlotte excitedly.**

"**Go where?" asked Barriss nervously.**

"**Marion, Ohio!" cried Charlotte happily.**

**That was rather long, don't ya' think? Oh well! I really liked this chapter. I hope you did too! Review! :D**


	4. Jeanie, Cho, and Alex or are they?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. :)

Ahsoka woke up the next day to the smell of pancakes. She threw her covers off of her, and ran to the window. She looked out, and saw the most beautiful neighborhood shed ever seen. Colorful homes sprawled out across the fields, and next to the homes was a city. A city waking up, the faint morning sounds seemed to be the yawning of Marion. Ahsoka smiled, and a bird landed on the window sill. It didn't notice her. It twitched around, then flew off. It's beautiful blue and purple colors filled Ahsoka with joy, and she laughed and twirled around her new room. She was in one of Lola's old t-shirts, and some shorts. She opened the door and flew down the stairs. She ran into the kitchen to see Lola at the stove, flipping pancakes.

"Oh! Jeanie, dear you startled me." said Lola. Lola was wearing a green baby doll tank top and the same denim capris that she had worn yesterday.

"Sorry, Lola. So, what are gonna do today?" asked Ahsoka.

"Well, it's Sunday. And I enrolled you in Marion High School!" said Lola, as she placed a pancake on a plate in Ahsoka's hands, and a fork.

Ahsoka nearly spit out her first bite. "School?" she yelled.

Lola laughed. "Yes, you have to go to school. People would get suspicious. Also, you are my niece, in case my friends ask." said Lola. Ahsoka sat down in one of the chairs at the dining room table.

"When would I meet your friends?" she asked, with a mouthfull of pancakes.

"We're going into town today to buy you TONS of clothes!" cried Lola. She squealed and jumped up and down, clapping. "Go on upstairs, and get ready!" she said. She grabbed Ahsoka's plate. Ahsoka reached for her plate.

"Eh..." she said, but Lola already had put her plate into the sink. Ahsoka sighed and shrugged and ran upstairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**1 year has passed, and only 1 year remains of the mission.**_

"Barriss, meet Penny. As I said before, I already told her all about who you are." said Charlotte to Barriss in the lobby of the school.

Penny had long, curly, brown hair. She was short and skinny. She was wearing a brown tank top with a short denim jacket and denim also was wearing white tennis shoes.

"Hello!" said Penny cheerfully. Barriss smiled and shook Penny's hand. "I'll be escorting you and staying with you in Marion. I'm sure you'll love it!" she said. Charlotte nodded.

"It is... quaint." said Charlotte. Barriss smiled, waved goodbye to Charlotte, and got into the car that drove them to the airport.

OoooOoOoOoOoO

_**1 year has passed, and only 1 year remains of the mission.**_

Anakin and Owen were driving in Owen's convertible Jeep down a road in Sydney, Australia.

"I've been to Marion a couple a' times." said Owen, breaking the silence. Anakin nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure I will, Owen." Anakin said. They pulled up to a large building with a large parking lot filled with cars. It was the Sydney Airport. The two parked their car.

"What are you gonna do with your car, Owen?" asked Anakin.

"Eh... I'll just leave it here." said Owen. Anakin raised his eyebrow.

"Ok..." he said. The two friends walked up and into the airport.

"All passengers flying to Columbus, Ohio boarding now." said a woman's voice over the intercom. Anakin and Owen made their way over to the long line. Owen pulled out two tickets as they reached the front.

"I bought another one last night on my laptop." said Owen cheerfully.

"You didn't have to do that." said Anakin.

"Well, actually I kinda did, if you're comin' with me." said Owen, chuckling. Anakin laughed.

"I guess that's true." he said.

The two handed the tickets to the flight attendant. She looked them over, smiled, and motioned for them to go on. They walked down the long hallway until the door of the plane was insight. They stepped inside, and sat down in their seats.

"Here we go." said Owen, as the engines warmed up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**1 year has passed, and only 1 year remains of the mission.**_

Padm'e walked into the school building, and was ready for everyone to get on their knees and begin bowing. She had decided to live out her 2 years as a teenager the way she would have back on Naboo if she was a normal kid. She was going to be popular, pretty, and mean to all the "losers" and "freaks."

She strutted in, and immediately attracted a crowd. She was wearing the a tight, hot pink mini dress, spike heels that were silver and sparkly, and her long blond hair straightened and left down. She had a mob of other popular kids following her from behind. She was smiling brightly, but it was fake. She only did it for "her people." Then she and her mob passed locker 239.

"Hey, Freak. Oops, I mean... Jeanie." said Padm'e, laughing. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She held her books tightly in her arms.

"What do you want, Ella?" asked Ahsoka harshly, through clenched teeth.

"Oh, well can't a friend just say hi?" asked Padm'e fakely.

"Yeah. But you're not my my friend." said Ahsoka.

"And why not?" said padm'e, snickering.

"'Cause I'm not friends with pigs." said Ahsoka, smiling slyly with one hand on her hip. Padm'e gasped.

"Watch it, Jeanie. You get too much weirdness from your aunt, that Lola freak." said Padm'e, walking off. Jeanie's face got blood red.

"NO, YOU WATCH IT ELLA!" she screamed. The whole hallway went silent. Ahsoka sighed. She ran off to her class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alright, class, today we are getting a foreign exchange student!" said Mr. Burrows, the social studies teacher. The whole class erupted into "oo's" and "ah's."

"She is from Britain, and her name is Cho Ming." he said. The door to the classroom opened. Penny and Charlotte walked in, with Barriss.

"Hello, Cho! I'm ." he said, shaking her hand.

"Hello, . It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." Barriss said, bowing her head slightly. The whole class giggled except for Ahsoka.

"Cho, I'm going to assign you a locker... how about the one right below Jeanie's?" Mr. Burrows said, nodding towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka gulped, then smiled. She stood up. She walked up to Barriss.

"Hi, Cho. I'm Jeanie." she said, smiling, and shook her hand.

"Cho Ming, at your service." said Barriss, as she was used to introducing herself as a Padawan Learner. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

"Show her to her locker, would you Jeanie?" asked Mr. Burrows.

"Sure." said Ahsoka, shrugging. The two walked down the hallway, and stopped at Ahsoka's locker. Ahsoka pointed to Barriss's locker.

"That one's yours." she said. Mrs. Polk came walking briskly down to them, and she handed Barriss a piece of paper.

"Your locker combination, Cho." she said. She walked away. Ahsoka smiled, and the two talked for a while.

"We better be getting back to class." said Barriss.

"Yes, and thanks. I don't ever meet people like you- like a friend." said Ahsoka, smiling.

"The pleasure is mine, Jeanie. All mine. I haven't made many friends at all either. I had some at my TRUE home. I miss it terribly." said Barriss, as they made their way down the hall.

"Britain?" asked Ahsoka.

"Not quite..." said shrugged, and together they walked back into social studies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Here's our new place!" said Owen enthusiastically.

Anakin and Owen walked into their new home. It was a Victorian house, with dark brown siding and red shutters. There was a small front room, with a staircase on the right side. The room was painted white, and had a brown couch and a flat screen TV in the front. There was a kitchen and dining area in the back. In the dining area there was a small table with four chairs around it.

Owen led Anakin up the staircase. They found themselves in a circular loft with three doors. All of them were open. The middle door had a small bathroom. The first door had a twin bed in it, and a dresser. The bed had a solid brown quilt on it. The third door had a twin bed in it as well, but covered with a light baby blue quilt. There was a dresser in the room as well. Owen motioned for Anakin to go into the third room.

"This will be your room, Alex." said Owen. Anakin nodded, smiled, and walked into the room.

"I'm gonna fix supper... or order pizza." said Owen with a chuckle.

"Owen, thanks again for taking me in." said Anakin.

"Don't mention it, Alex!" said Owen, as he walked out of the room, and closed the door.

Anakin's window looked onto the house next door, to the right. Anakin walked over with his hands in his pockets. The house next door was yellow, with white shutters. There was a window right across from his. Inside was a small bedroom with a twin bed covered in a baby blue and white quilt. Anakin smiled at the sight of a green beaded braid lying on the bed.

"_Looks like a padawan braid from back at home." _he thought. _"If only it was." _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahsoka walked into the dreaded school building. Her face brightened as she saw Cho walk by.

"Cho!" yelled Ahsoka. She ran after Cho. Cho turned around surprised.

"Oh! Jeanie! You gave me a fright." she said. Ahsoka laughed.

"You're so proper, Cho." she said with a chuckle.

"Thank you, Jeanie." said Barriss. (Or Cho... this story is confusing haha)

Ahsoka laughed again.

"Come on, let's go." she said. The two linked arms and walked to their locker.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I don't want to go to school Owen!" whined Anakin, as he got out of the Jeep in front of the school.

"We're already late, Alex! It's 12:00!" said Owen. Anakin sighed, and waved bye to Owen. He walked into school.

Padm'e gasped as the new kid walked through the door.

"Step aside, girls. He's MINE." said Padm'e to her friends surrounding her. She strutted up to the new kid.

"Hey there. I'm Ella. Who are you?" Padm'e said with a giggle.

"I'm Alex." he said. Padm'e gasped at Alex's accent.

"What an interesting accent... Austrailian? I absolutely ADORE Australians." she said.

"Um... thanks..." said Anakin, as he walked by Padm'e. Padm'e huffed, and walked away angered.

Alex turned the corner, and bumoed into a girl with long, curly black hair. She was wearing a solid dark green T-shirt, denim shorts, and white flip-flops.

"Sorry!" she said.

"No, no! It was my fault!" Anakin said. The girl smiled.

"I'm Jeanie." she said, as she held out a hand.

"Alex. I just moved here from Australia." he said, shaking her hand.

"Oh! That's really cool." she said, smiling. Suddenly, a girl ran out of the bathroom frantically, and ran up to Jeanie.

"JEANIE! They replaced the air freshners in the bathroom, and now it smells like pineap-" the girl stopped talking when she noticed Alex.

"Hi. I'm Cho." she said, smiling.

"Alex." Anakin replied.

"Alex just moved here from Australia." said Ahsoka, or Jeanie, looking at Cho, or Barriss. Barriss gasped.

"I'm a foreign exchange student from Britain." she said.

"Cool!" said Alex.

"So, where do you live right now?" asked Ahsoka.

"Well, I'm not for sure the name of the neighborhood. But it's full of Victorian homes. Only neighborhood like that in Marion." Alex said back.

"I live in that neighborhood!" said Ahsoka exictedly.

"Really? What house?" asked Anakin.

"It's yellow, with white shutters." said Ahsoka.

"I live right next to that one!" said Anakin happily. "You should come ride bikes tonight. I found this really cool pond last night."

"Ok! I'll meet you in my yard." said Ahsoka. The bell rang.

"I gotta go! Bye Jeanie! Bye Cho!" said Anakin as he walked off.

"Bye!" said Ahsoka and Barriss simultaneously.

Padm'e glared from around the corner at the two girls.

"I can't believe Alex would want to hang out with those two losers." she said to herself. She had heard about their plan to ride bikes that night, and go see a pond. She knew where Alex was talking about, and was ready to be there that night. Ready to sabotage.


	5. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. :)

"Alex? You there?" asked Ahsoka into the chilly Ohio evening air.

"Right here." said an Austrailian voice. Alex stepped out of the shadows caused by the sunset. He was carrying a bike. "You have a bike, right?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah. Let me get it." Ahsoka replied.

Ahsoka had borrowed Lola's bike. It was an old bike, probably from the 70's It had curved handlebars, and was bright yellow. It had a banana seat. Ahsoka and Lola had washed it off in the garage with the garden house that afternoon.

Ahsoka pulled the bike out of her garage.

"Here she is!" she said proudly.

"I like it." Anakin said. The two took off on their bikes. Ahsoka followed Anakin, or who she thought was Alex, towards the pond he had told her about.

They reached the pond, and leaned their bikes against a tree. They both sat down on the rocky shore.

"Do you like it?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. I love nature." said Ahsoka. Ahsoka felt like she was with family, or someone she knew well. She felt comfortable, and happy. Very... happy.

"Alex, I have a feeling we are going to be very good friends." said Ahsoka. Alex fell silent.

"Do feel it too?" he asked.

"Feel what?" replied Ahsoka.

"This weird, tingling sensation in your body. Sort of like the Force... from Star Wars." he said.

He knew that you felt the Force inside other people, if they were strong with it. But no one from Earth had the Force. Only the people that joined him on the mission had it, except for Padm'e, of course. He could sense the Force in Jeanie, but she was an Earthling, wasn't she?

"Yes." he heard Jeanie reply. He snapped out of his trance.

"You do?" he said, sounding surprised.

"It is like the Force. In fact, I can sense that you have it."

"What do you mean, sense?" asked Anakin.

"Alex, I know, that you know, that I was on a mission. You were on that mission, too. The only boy on that mission was Anakin Skywalker. YOU are Anakin Skywalker." she said.

Anakin was shocked. Jeanie was someone from his mission. But who? Barriss? Padm'e? Or... Ahsoka? He turned towards her. He looked closely at her face. Her eyes were the brightest shade of blue, glistening in the setting sun's light. He recognized those eyes. He knew them. They belonged to noly one person.

"Snips!" he screamed. He wrapped his arms around the girl he had only met that morning. "I can't believe it's you!" he screamed again. Ahsoka laughed.

"Calm down, Skyguy!" she yelled at him, still laughing. Anakin smiled.

"Skyguy. IT IS YOU!" he yelled. He stopped hugging her. Only 10 more months, Snips. Then we go home." he said.

Ahsoka sighed. "Yep. I'm so glad it's you. I'm glad to know I have some one. Some one from the same world as me." she said.

"I agree, Snips." replied Anakin.

In the bushes, Padm'e hid, ready to step out. But she was to shocked to act. Alex was Anakin. Jeanie was Ahsoka. The little freak, was... actually a little freak in her real world, too. But... she just couldn't believe what she had heard. She ran away, back to her home. Well, back to her temporary home. For now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anakin and Ahsoka walked into school together. Cho approached them.

"Greetings, fellow students." she said.

"Greetings, Cho." said Ahsoka, giggling. Then she felt it. The same tingling sensation she had felt when she was around Anakin. The Force. Cho had been on the mission as well.

She glanced at her Master. He nodded, he felt it too.

"Cho, come with us!" they both said. They grabbed Cho by the arms and dragged her into a closet.

Cho shook them off when they had closed the door.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"We know that you're either Padm'e or Barriss." Anakin said. Cho looked surprised.

"We were on your mission. It's me, Ahsoka." said Ahsoka.

"And Anakin." added Anakin. Barriss smiled.

"Barriss Offee, at your service." said Barriss, as she bowed. She smiled brightly.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka said. All of them hugged.

"I just wonder where Padm'e is..." said Anakin nervously.

"Why do you worry about her so much?" asked Ahsoka, annoyed.

"I don't worry about her!" objected Anakin. Ahsoka and Barriss both gave Anakin a, "Really?" look. Anakin sighed. The three walked out of the closet, and out into Earth once again.


	6. Attacking and Launching Items

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Wars Franchise.

Anakin sat down on his bed. He looked across into the other house. He saw the odd beaded braid on the bed again.

"Wait a second... that's Ahsoka's braid." he smiled at the thought that he used to wish it was a padawan braid, and now it really was. He knew it belonged to his best friend...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Barriss walked around her small, three room home. Penny was apparently not the richest person ever. The walls were all wooden, with mis-matched rugs here and there. The first main room was a plain tan couch in front of a rather large, but old TV. There was a kitchen in the corner, and a dining table for two. The room that went off of the main room contained two twin beds covered with white sheets, and a dresser. That was all that was in the small house. She sighed, and sat down on one of the beds. She smiled, because she was with Ahsoka and Anakin now. Only 2 more months remained of this mission now, and she had grown used to Earth. The smiling, friendly people, the fresh smell of summer and spring flowers, the smell of rain, the rumble of gentle thunder... everthing was just perfect here on Earth. She smiled again, and enjoyed the comforting thoughts of her best friends with her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The three friends walked into school the next day, and all met up at Ahsoka's locker. They were all laughing at a cheesy joke that Anakin had told, when a girl named Sarah ran up to them.

"Hey guys!" said jitterey Sarah, cluching her books.

"Hey... Sarah..." said Ahsoka, sighing. Sarah was shaking all over.

"Oh my gosh guys, have you ever seen Star Wars?" asked Sarah.

"You have no idea how many times..." Ahsoka under her breath.

"Well, my little brother was watching it last my gosh, it was SOOOO cheesy!" Sarah sad, laughing. Anakin looked at Ahsoka, who was fuming. He shook his head at her frantically at her, but she ignored him. She launched herself at Sarah, who screamed. Anakin and Barriss tried to hold Ahsoka back, but she was on top of Sarah, pulling her hair.

"HELP ME!" cried Sarah. Anakin and Barriss finally were able to pull angry Ahsoka off of Sarah. She got up nervously, and ran off.

"Ahsoka..." whispered Anakin, shaking his head.

"She insulted my LIFE, Master." said Ahsoka.

"Still." said Anakin.

"Sorry... Master..." she said.

Anakin patted her on her shoulder.

"I know, that she offended you, but that doesn't mean you had to attack her." said Anakin, laughing.

"Yeah, sure, just like that time Obi-Wan said you were getting flabby, and you launched a-" Ahsoka began.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT." yelled Anakin, and he stormed off.

Barriss and Ahsoka giggled.

"What did he launch at Obi-Wan?" asked Barriss, still giggling.

Ahsoka shook her head, and walked off.

**Hey guys! Sorry I Didn't Update for a while. :) Thanks for the suggestions guys! I will try to use them the best I can. And I'm also sorry for makin' this chapter so short... it is REALLY late and I am tired. :D Anyways, ENJOY I WILL UPDATE SOON! :D**


	7. Ahsoka's Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. :) I SOOO WISH I DID D: Oh Well. :D

Ahsoka was sitting on her couch, well, Lola's couch, but, sort've Ahsoka's couch, too, and, YOU GET WHAT I MEAN. ;) Anyways, back to the story.

Lola sighed, and Ahsoka seemed concerned.

"Lola, are you ok?" asked Ahsoka, as she got up and walked to the kitchen, where Lola was.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, Jeanie." said Lola, wiping her eyes.

"You don't seem fine." said Ahsoka.

"I just, I just wish I could've been the mother my daughter wanted... and needed." said Lola, sniffing.

Ahsoka patted Lola's shoulder.

"It's ok. You're exactly the kind of mom I'd want... I'm sure your daughter thinks so too." she said, smiling that signature Ahsoka smile. Lola smiled, too.

"Well, thank you. I'm going to go to the store to get a few things..." said Lola, glancing at the bag of flour spilled on the floor. Ahsoka chuckled, and nodded.

Lola walked out of the house, cluching her purse. She turned around and waved to Ahsoka, then ran out to her car. Ahsoka sighed, and then she got the idea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Master!" cried Ahsoka down the hall towards Anakin. A couple kids glanced at her.

"Oh, it's just a silly nickname!" yelled Ahsoka, annoyed. The kids ran away. She ran up to her Master.

"Listen, I have got the PERFECT plan for Lola, you know, the lady that I told you about?" said Ahsoka.

"Oh, the lady that's taking care of you during the mission?" asked Anakin.

"Yeah! Well, I-" Ahsoka began, but Barris came running up to the two friends.

"Guys! Did you remember what an IMPORTANT day today is?" she asked enthusiastically.

Ahsoka sighed. She smiled. "What day is it, Bar-" she said, but then she noticed some kids near her.

"What day is it, Cho?" she said, giggling.

Barris laughed. "It is the day, when there is only 1 week left of our mission!" cried dropped her books on Anakin's toe.

"OW!" screamed Anakin, cluching his toe. Ahsoka looked at her Master, and fell onto the floor laughing. Barris shook her head, giggling.

**Sorry the chapters are getting so short... :D. By The Way.. WE ARE GETTING SOOO CLOSE TO THE END! You guys are gonna LOVE it! I hope :P Anyways, GET EXCITED! XD **


	8. Watching the Trilogy

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. :) 

BY THE WAY... thanks for all the reviews, and I'm thinking about going longer, don't worry this probably won't be the last chapter. :) But, ya' know, sometimes you get bored with one story. :) And, I am trying to include your suggestions, and I hope I'll get them all included! :D Now, on with daa show! 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was the next day, Wednesday to be exact. Ahsoka, Anakin, and Barris were standing in the hallway, talking about various things. Then Padme (I can't figre out how to do the ' over the e...) walked over. Ahsoka glared at her.

"Hello, Ella." Ahsoka said with her jaw clenched tightly.

"Hello, freak- I mean Jeanie." said Padme, clearing her throat nervously.

"What do _you _want?" asked Ahsoka impatiently.

"Be nice, Jeanie" whispered Anakin.

"Sorry, Alex." said Ahsoka, sighing.

"Well, I wanted to let you all know, that I know your secret." said Padme.

There were three stunned students staring at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean, secret?" asked Barris.

"You know what I mean." said Padme.

"Well, maybe we don't, Miss Snappy Pant-" said Ahsoka, but Anakin cut her off.

"Jeanie, we know what she means." he said. Ahsoka sighed and nodded.

"How much do you know?" asked Barris.

"Everything. I'm from the mission, too." replied Padme.

"WHAT?" cried Ahsoka.

Padme nodded, smirking.

"Yep. I'm Padme Amidala." (I don't know how to do Amidala either lol)

Anakin's face lit up and he hugged Ella.

Padme coughed.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot we were in... ya' know... public..." said Anakin, as he backed away sheepishly. Ahsoka and Barris exchanged confused glances. Then Ahsoka smiled, and she remembered how many times she had seen her Master be different around the Senator...

The four people on the mission had now met up. This last week was going by fast, and...

Ahsoka realized it then.

"How are we supposed to get back?" she asked suddenly.

"I- I don't really now." said Anakin.

"Neither do I." said Barris.

"You mean... we're never getting off of Earth?" asked Padme.

She then fell onto the floor, sobbing. Ahsoka, Anakin, and Barris stared at the upset Senator. They backed away slowly, then ran down the hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was again, the next day, and Ahsoka and Anakin were walking down the hall. School was 10 minutes from starting. Barris wasn't dropped off yet.

"I can't believe ELLA is Padme!" whispered Ahsoka.

"Why can't you? Padme is beautiful in real life, and Ella is beautiful here." said Anakin, his eyes and voice trailing off. Ahsoka raised a suspicious eyebrow. Anakin cleared his throat.

"Never mind." he said. All of the sudden, Quinn, a boy in Ahsoka's wood shop class, ran over to Ahsoka. Anakin hid behind a pillar.

"Hi, Jeanie!" said Quinn.

Quinn had curly red hair, and a lot of freckles. He was wearing a solid brown t-shirt, and gray skinny jeans with black and white high tops.

"Hey, Quinn." said Ahsoka.

"Listen, I've never met a girl that likes wood shop. Especially one as, pretty, as you." said Quinn, blushing. Ahsoka blushed, but she quickly hid it.

"I was just wondering if you'd want to go see a... movie maybe, tonight?" asked Quinn.

Anakin was fuming behind the pillar. He jumped out in front of the two.

"Sorry, Quinn, but I'm already taking Ahsoka out for a movie tonight." he said, smirking. Ahsoka stared at him, shocked.

"WHAT?" cried Ahsoka. Anakin glared at her, and she stuck out her tongue at him.

Quinn was still in shock, and then he ran away.

"Skyguy!" cried Ahsoka. She then slapped her Master.

"OW!" screamed Anakin. "How come I keep on getting injured on this mission?"

Ahsoka shook her head, and walked off.

"And you ALWAYS do that!" screamed Anakin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Anakin's here!" cried Ahsoka, jumping off the couch, and running to the door.

"I'm so excited to meet him!" cried Lola, running down the stairs. Ahsoka opened the door.

"Master! Glad you could come over." she said.

"Owen had nothing to do, so, here I am!" he replied, and he walked into the home. The two sat down on the couch in front of the television. Lola smiled, and walked up to Anakin.

"Anakin Skywalker. It is truly amazing to meet you." said Lola, as she shook his hand.

"Thank you, it is... er... truly amazing to meet you too." he replied. Lola laughed.

"But... are you sure you really want to see your future?" asked Lola.

"Yes!" cried Ahsoka and Anakin simultaneously.

"But how does George Lucas know what happens in the future?" asked Ahsoka curiously.

"Obi Wan told me he was a psychic." said Anakin. Ahsoka nodded.

"Let's start the movie!" cried Lola.

"Are you staying?" asked Ahsoka, making room for Lola.

"No, I have to go plant some flowers outside." said Lola.

"At 9:00 p.m.?" asked Ahsoka.

"Er... yes." said Lola, sighing. She then suddenly smiled, and rushed outside to the backyard. Ahsoka and Anakin both shrugged, and Ahsoka slid the DVD of "Phantom Menace" into the DVD player.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"They got the actors pretty close!" exclaimed Anakin. Ahsoka nodded.

"Did these things really happen?" asked Ahsoka, after watching where Anakin kissed Padme for the first time in "Attack of the Clones."

"Yes..." sighed Anakin.

"I knew it!" whispered Ahsoka to herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was nearing the end of "Attack of the Clones," Anakin paused it.

"I have to go. It's getting late." he said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." said Ahsoka.

"See ya'." he said, as he walked out the door.

As he walked over to his house, he realized that the movies would reveal he and Padme were married.

"I'm sure she won't finish the movie." he said, reassuring himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahsoka un-paused the movie. She watching excitedly as Padme and Anakin were about to be let into the arena on Geonosis. She was shocked as she watched on...

It was now the end of the movie, and Ahsoka watched in disbelief as Anakin and Padme were married. She watched the credits flood the screen.

"What?" she whispered to herself.

She slid in "Revenge of the Sith."

She was even more shocked at the out come of that movie.


	9. Not My Worst Nightmare

1Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Star Wars, :( *Sobs* JUST KIDDING! I mean, of course I want to own Star Wars, so that I could make Anakin not turn bad, and it would instead end up where it is just like the Old Republic, (lol, off topic) but I am not sobbing, well, I'm horribly sad BUT YOU GET THE IDEA. :D On with the show! (Well, story, I suppose ;) )

Ahsoka walked into school, clutching her books, shaking nervously.

Anakin ran up to her.

"Hey, Jeanie!" he said.

"Oh... um... hi A-A-Alex..." stuttered Ahsoka.

"You okay?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder with a concerned look

"Yes. I'm fine." she said, and she ran off.

_How did I get stuck with HER as my padawan? _thought Anakin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ahsoka had just finished "The Empire Strikes Back" after watching "A New Hope."

Lola walked into the living room and sat next to Ahsoka . She wrapped her arms around the crying girl. Ahsoka's long darkish brown hair flowed over Lola's arms.

"I think you should watch the next one-" began Lola, as she had already seen the end. ;)

Ahsoka sprang up from the couch.

"I NEVER want to watch any more of that _trilogy _EVER again!" she screamed. She burst into tears and ran up the sighed, and decided not to attempt comforting her.

_How did her Master get stuck with HER? _thought Lola.

Ahsoka threw on her pajamas, which was a pair of yellow shorts with multi-colored popsicles printed on them and a dark brown cami. She jumped under the msuty covers on her bed, and buried her face into her pillow.

"He could never do that." she whispered to herself. "He's my best friend, my brother... not my worst nightmare."

**Slap me, I know. It was WAAAY to short. But, the plot of this chapter wasn't that, juicy. XD But, the next one will be interesting. ;) Just wait. :D (Too many smilies, I know...)**


	10. A Mixed Up Tear

1Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise. By the way, sorry for the typos in the last chapter.. It's supposed to be that Ahsoka ran up the stairs, and Lola sighed. ;)

Ahsoka sat at her desk in science, tapping her pencil against the hard wood. _Tip tap, tippity tap tap. _She had started a good rhythm, until a loud hum drowned out the tapping. The whole class began to look around, confused. A shadow fell across the school, and Ahsoka wished Anakin, Barriss, and Padme were here in this classroom with her. Mr. Rells, the substitute for science that day, got very red.

"Everyone! Get out of the school building! We must get out of here! Something weird is going on, and it is probably HIGHLY dangerous!" he cried out into the hallway. There was a short pause, then the whole school erupted with screams. Ahsoka dropped her books, and ran with the crowd of teenagers and teachers towards the exit. They all burst through the small door into sunlight, and shielded their eyes. Ahsoka gasped, then her smile lit up into a huge smile as she saw a Jedi Cruiser floating up in the brilliant blue sky. She screamed with joy, standing out from the screams of terror. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she saw the silhouette of a tall man with a beard- Obi-Wan Kenobi. The tears flowed down her cheeks, and she didn't stop smiling. The cruiser landed in the open field next to the school, and Obi-Wan and Yoda came out of it. They walked smoothly up to the teenagers. The crowd fell silent.

"Hello, we're looking for Cho, Alex, Jeanie, and Ella." said Obi-Wan. Ahsoka stepped forward.

"Master Kenobi, it is _so _good to see you again." she said with s amile and a slight sigh. Obi-Wan smiled.

"As it is to see you, Ahsoka." he said. Yoda's eyes twinkled. Barriss then emerged from the large group.

"Master Kenobi. Master Yoda." she said with a bow.

"Hello, Barriss. I can always tell it is you with that proper of language." said Obi-Wan with a wink towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka smiled nervously.

Padme stepped forward, her head held high.

"Senator Amidala." she said. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Can't we just leave her?" muttered Ahsoka under her breath. Obi-Wan stiffled a laugh.

"Alex? Or, Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan. A boy named Ricardo stepped forward.

"I'm Anakin." he said, flipping his long black hair. Ahsoka flared her nostrils.

"What! I'm Anakin!" said another boy, named Paul.

"I'm Anakin!" cried Anakin, the real one.

"How are we supposed to tell who is the real one?" asked Obi-Wan to Yoda.

"I've got this one covered." said Ahsoka. She walked up to the three of them.

"Ok, who here thinks I'm pretty on the show, 'Clone Wars?'" asked Ahsoka, hands on her hips. Paul and Ricardo raised their hands. Ahsoka took hold of Anakin's (the real one) arm.

"Here he is." said Ahsoka, smiling.

"Didn't you already know what I looked like?" asked Anakin.

"I had to prove it really was you. Plus, it proved it was me, considering I know how we are in real life." she said.

"Good job, young one." said Obi-Wan. "Now, how do we know if these two are real?" asked Obi-Wan, gesturing towards Barriss and Padme.

"Well, you know it's Barriss because of the way she talks." said Anakin.

"I don't remember bringing Padme..." said Ahsoka, trying to get rid of Padme.

"What? I came on this mission! I remember the green gas and everything! It really messed up my hair. Bail and I spent HOURS on it trying to keep it in one place!" she said angrily. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Yep. That's her." said Anakin.

"I also think there's a couple people you want to see." said Obi-Wan. Behind him Lola, Owen, Penny, Elizabeth, and Ronald all came up to the four friends.

"Jeanie!" cried Lola.

"Alex!" cried Owen.

"Ella!" cried Elizabeth and Ronald.

"Cho!" cried Penny. They all ran up and hugged the kid that they had taken care of for the two years.

"Lola! I nearly forgot. I think I have someone to see _you."_ said Ahsoka.

"What?" Asked Lola. Ahsoka pulled out Anakin's cell phone, and said, "Come on up." into the phone. Then she hung up, and returned the phone to Anakin. There was chatting amongst everybody, and then a rusty old car pulled up into the field off of the road. The driver's door opened, and a tall gangly girl that looked about 21 stepped out onto the grass. She had long blond hair, and was wearing a tight white tank top, and short denim shorts with wedge heels.

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER!" screamed Lola. The two ran up to each other and hugged.

"How, how did this ever happen!" asked Lola to Ahsoka.

"I called her, and explained how much you missed her. She understood, and said she missed you too." explained Ahsoka. "That was my idea."

"Is that true, dear?" asked Lola to her daughter. The girl nodded.

"I missed you terribly, Mom." she said. They both began to cry, and hugged again.

"I will never be able to thank you enough, Jeanie. I think it was destiny that you landed in my backyard that hot summer day." said Lola.

"I agree, Lola. I agree." said Ahsoka. Lola ran over to Ahsoka and hugged her.

"Goodbye, Jeanie. I truly do love you." she said.

"I love you too." said Ahsoka. Obi-Wan, Yoda, Ahsoka, Anakin, Padme, and Barriss all made their way into the ship. Ahsoka followed her Master into their quarters. She looked out of the window and watched Lola, Elizabeth, Ronald, Owen, and Penny shrink into the distance along with everyone else. She felt a warm tear run down her cheek, but she didn't know if it was out of joy or sadness. Maybe, just maybe, a tear could be made out of both. Sadness and sorrow, plus joy and happiness. She had discovered a lot, while discovering Earth.


	11. Epilogue

1Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Star Wars Franchise.

Ahsoka was back on Coruscant now, it had been 3 months, but she still remembered the lingering kids in the hallways of the school, the ring of the bell, the chirping birds of Ohio, and Lola.

She had never missed someone so badly. Of course, she always missed her Master when he was away, terribly, but this was different. It was like a tugging in her heart and stomach, wishing to go home. Home. Was that her home? No. She had no home. Where ever her Master was is her home. But it felt like... a happy memory. Something to hold onto, with only small sounds and flashes of scenes to remember it by. That was all Earth was now. A happy memory. But not Lola. Lola would never leave her mind. It was a scar, a scar of joy.

She felt her reaction to seeing the ship all over again, the weight inside her stomach lifting with relief, happiness, and a tinge of sadness. The sadness for Lola. She had sensed the same feelings from the others, for their caretakers. It was probably the closest time they would ever have to being with a parent. Sometimes, Ahsoka wondered what it would be like if she wasn't a Jedi, and was a normal teenager-like the ones on Earth. But she always wiped that thought away, like when she cleaned windows. It wasn't healthy to question your duty as a Jedi. It was an honor to be working as a Jedi! She should have been proud-and she was- but she still always had the lingering thought floating around in her mind, of being normal. Normal. What a sad way to put it. But it didn't matter now. She was stuck as a Jedi. Stuck. Another depressing word. Where were the happy words? None of those seemed to ever pop up. Unless she was with her Master, or Lola.

Lola.


End file.
